Accurate alignment of a locally generated code replica with a coarse acquisition signal arriving from a satellite in a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) is critical for precise position determination. This alignment process becomes more difficult when the received coarse acquisition signal contains not only a direct path signal, but also additional multipath signals. Conventional correlator-based methods for maintaining this alignment are pulled away from the desired alignment when multipath is present. In modern GNSS receivers, this multipath-induced error often proves to be the dominant error that limits the precision of the GNSS position solution. Improved methods for accomplishing this signal alignment that reduce or eliminate this shortcoming of present methods would enable improved accuracy in GNSS position estimates for a wide variety of applications, including GNSS-assisted aircraft landing systems, GNSS ground monitoring stations and GNSS receivers operating in urban settings with significant multipath.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for GNSS position solutions.